


Updates are the best

by Pinkwebby



Series: Spencer Hawke AU [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 05:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkwebby/pseuds/Pinkwebby
Summary: Hawke is excited all day, but won't tell Anders why.





	Updates are the best

Spencer Hawke was lazily laying on the couch, what else was he going to do? He was off work today, Anders was cooking dinner, and Havoc was snoring happily in the love-seat. 

Today, it had been just a normal day, he went to work, did his thing. But it was during his break that he noticed something that got him all excited. He couldn’t wait to get home, and Anders definitely noticed his enthusiasm. 

“What are you so excited about love?” He asked on the way home.

Spencer glanced at him while looking down at his phone attentively, “It’s nothing, you wouldn’t like it.”

Anders raised his eyebrows. He was very curious as to what had gotten Spencer so excited, and maybe even a bit jealous.

So now they were home, and Spencer has had his eyes glued to his phone ever since. He hadn’t moved from the couch in over an hour, only standing to stretch and ask what’s for dinner. Anders tried not to watch him, he seemed to be having a fun time. Hawke would giggle sometimes, and blush. And Anders was kind of bothered by it.

Finally, having enough, Anders came out of the kitchen and stood in front of the sofa.

“So, are you going to tell me what you’re doing then?” Anders questioned, his voice sounding a bit cool.

Spencer peered up at his boyfriend, his small smile melting into a frown, “Why? Is something wrong, you’re frowning at me.”

“I just want to know what you’re so happy about,” Anders pouted, before he slid on top of Hawke. He sat down on Hawke’s stomach, placing his legs on either side of Hawke’s torso. He crossed his arms.

“Well, now I’m happy that my boyfriend is sitting in my lap, that’s for sure,” Hawke leaned up to kiss Anders, but Anders leaned away from him.

“Are you that upset about me playing a game, love?” Hawke chuckled, rubbing his lover’s thighs.

“You’re playing a game? What game, let me see!” Anders made a grab for Spencer’s phone, picking it up and unlocking it.

“Hey, that’s private!” Hawke complained, his face becoming rosy all over.

On the screen was a delicately drawn bust of a man smirking. He had on an eye-patch, with curly brown hair and grey eyes. Surprised, Anders raised his eyebrows. It was a…dating simulator.

“You’re playing…a dating sim?” Anders began to giggle, giving Hawke back his phone.

“Yes, I am! And for the record, it’s not what you think. It’s not those shitty anime ones, this one actually has good CG’s and is nicely drawn. And they came up with an update today! I really like this guy,” He turned the phone around the show the same man again, “His name is Julian. He kind of reminds me of you, in a way.”

Anders wrinkled his nose, giving his boyfriend a look, “He’s a tortured soul, isn’t he? I always remind you of that sexy tortured look.”

Hawke turned his look away from Anders, “Maybe,” he mumbled.

"Am I going to have to be competing for your attention now with this app? Because that Julian character is awfully handsome."

Spencer caught a quick peck from Anders, grinning, "Of course not, you always have my undivided attention when you want it."

Anders smiled, relieved, “So, what’s the name of the game? I might play it.”

“It’s called The Arcana! I think you would like Asra, so let me show you how to download it…”

Anders watched Hawke light up, the way his cerulean eyes shined and how he had the biggest grin. Anders definitely loved him, silly quirks and all.


End file.
